


Uczucia, które nie mieszczą się w łyżce

by kas_delafere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AroAce Charlie Weasley, Black Hermione Granger, M/M, Trans Ron Weasley
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kas_delafere/pseuds/kas_delafere
Summary: Krótki przegląd tego, jak mało by się zmieniło, gdyby Ron był trans - bo nadal były Ronem.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Uczucia, które nie mieszczą się w łyżce

**Author's Note:**

> Napisałam tego fika w 2014 roku, ale teraz trafia na ao3 po delikatnej obróbce. A wszystko przez to, że JKR dzisiaj jasno i wyraźnie dała do zrozumienia, że jest TERF, więc może mnie cmoknąć, author is dead, trans Ron is my canon now

Ma pięć lat, kiedy pyta mamę, czy może ściąć włosy w taki sam sposób, co Fred i George. Tata śmieje się z wahania mamy i mówi, że jeśli Molly chce komuś czesać włosy, to zostaje jej Ginny, a nawet Bill. Molly trochę narzeka, ale spełnia prośbę z zapewnieniem, że jeśli jednak się sobie po tym nie spodoba, to one odrosną.

Ma osiem lat, kiedy mówi mamie, że nie chce nosić sukienek, że chce ubierać się jak starsi bracia, a nie jak młodsza siostra. Mama woła tatę i siadają razem całą trójką w salonie. Tata pyta się, dlaczego tak chce, więc odpowiada, że też jest chłopcem, jak oni, i chłopcy się tak nie ubierają. Wygląda na to, że tata chciałby rozpocząć dyskusję, ale mama uśmiecha się lekko i pyta, jak mają się do niego zwracać.

— Ron — odpowiada. Nie pytają o to więcej, a chociaż czasami bracia wołają go starym imieniem, a Ginny nie wie, dlaczego nie ma już siostry, a kolejnego brata, to jednak wkrótce wszystko staje się normalne.

Ma jedenaście lat, kiedy podsłuchuje, jak Charlie mówi rodzicom, że nie interesują go romantyczne związki. Kiedy słyszy, że Charliego nie interesują też seksualne związki, robi się czerwony, bo wie już, co to jest seks. Ma starszych braci, trudno, żeby nie wiedział. Charliego interesują smoki, dlatego wyjeżdża się nimi zajmować. Tata żartuje, że mając tyle synów, spodziewał się, że jeden z nich będzie gejem, ale Charlie go zaskoczył.

Dwa tygodnie później poznaje Harry’ego Pottera i trafia razem z nim oraz trzema innymi chłopcami do dormitorium. Nikomu o sobie nie mówi, nikt o nim nie wie. Zaprzyjaźnia się również z Hermioną Granger, która ma burzę ciasno zwiniętych loków, szeroki nos i wystające zęby. Po raz pierwszy pomaga powstrzymać Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać.

Ma dwanaście lat i Hermiona żali mu się, bo myślała, że przychodząc do Hogwartu, zostawia rasizm za sobą, ale okazuje się, że czarodzieje też są rasistami, tylko że tu nie obchodzi ich kolor jej skóry, tylko krew. W przypływie współczucia mówi jej o sobie, ale Hermiona go nie osądza, tylko dziękuje za zaufanie i obiecuje, że nikomu nie powie. Tak, nawet Harry’emu, skoro tego nie chce.

Ma trzynaście lat, kiedy przychodzi z płaczem do mamy, bo zaczynają mu rosnąć piersi. Wie, że nie mają pieniędzy na operację, ale nie wie, co ma zrobić. Mama uspokaja go, że coś na to zaradzą i żeby się nie przejmował. Tego samego dnia tata wraca z pracy z informacją, że wygrał sporą kwotę pieniędzy i myśli o tym, żeby zabrać całą rodzinę na wakacje do Egiptu. Mama całuje go w policzki i zabiera Rona na Pokątną, gdzie kupują mu nową różdżkę i kilka binderów na oko, aby starczyły również na przyszłość (dopiero później dociera do nich, jakie to niebezpieczne).

Ma czternaście lat, kiedy dostaje sowę od rodziców z informacją, że zaoszczędzili odpowiednią ilość pieniędzy, aby kupić dla niego eliksir hormonalny. Przesłali go razem z instrukcjami do pani Pomfrey, która rozumie zalecenia i będzie mu go odpowiednio dawkowała.

Ma piętnaście lat, kiedy zaczyna grać w quidditcha, ale też zdobywa blizny na ramionach po wizycie w Ministerstwie.

Ma szesnaście lat, jest szkolną gwiazdą quidditcha, ma fajną dziewczynę i wydaje się, że osiągnął wszystko.

Ma siedemnaście lat, kiedy Harry całuje się z Ginny. Widząc to, zaciska dłoń na Pucharze, którym przed chwilą wymachiwał i wykrzykiwał, że wygrali mecz, ale pewnie teraz wygląda, jakby ktoś go zdzielił pałką w głowę. Przez ułamek sekundy patrzą na siebie i Ron rozumie, że Harry czeka na jego reakcję. Nie może zdobyć się na nic innego niż szarpnięcie głową w bok. Harry wychodzi z pokoju wspólnego razem z Ginny, a Rona opuszcza ochota na świętowanie i wymyka się do dormitorium. Znajduje go Hermiona i przytula, kiedy Ron wylewa w jej ramię swoje myśli, że może gdyby jednak nie był chłopakiem, to miałby szanse. Próbuje żartować, że jego emocje rozlały się spoza tej łyżki, o której Hermiona kiedyś wspominała, na co ona tuli go mocniej.

Ponad pół roku później horkruks w medalionie zdradza wszystkie jego sekrety, wątpliwości i nadzieje, zanim Ron zdobywa odwagę, aby go zniszczyć. Nie patrzy na Harry’ego, kiedy wracają do obozu, a Hermiona na zmianę go bije i przytula.

Ma osiemnaście lat, kiedy Harry zostaje zabity. Czuje się, jakby był pod wodą, kiedy Neville zabija węża, kiedy mama zabija Bellatrix. Bierze głęboki oddech, jakby się wynurzył, kiedy okazuje się, że Harry udawał, że to było po prostu taktyczne zagranie.

Ma osiemnaście lat, kiedy Harry pokonuje Voldemorta, kiedy podbiega do niego i razem z Hermioną rzucają się mu na szyję. Korzysta z tej chwili i szybko całuje Harry’ego Pottera. Wkrótce porywa go tłum, a Ron ucieka, nie szuka objęć matki, chce tylko zapamiętać ten pocałunek.

sss

Znajduje go Charlie, który nic nie mówi, tylko dotrzymuje mu towarzystwa, aż Ron pochyla się do niego i opiera o szeroką pierś brata.

— Pocałowałem Harry’ego — oznajmia mu w końcu.

— Ale żeś wpadł — mówi po dłuższej chwili Charlie, przytulając go jedną ręką i drugą głaszcząc po włosach, mimo że są brudne i przepocone.

— No, wpadłem — zgadza się, czerpiąc tyle z tego kontaktu, ile tylko zdoła.

Siedzą tak jeszcze parę minut, ale w końcu kierują się do Wielkiej Sali i siadają z innymi Weasleyami, Ron między Charliem a Hermioną. Czuje delikatny dotyk na szyi, jak pocałunek lub przyłożenie palców; to Harry prosi go i Hermionę, więc bez słowa wstają.

Rozmowa w gabinecie dyrektora nie jest przyjemna, ale gorsza jest cisza, jaka panuje w dormitorium. Harry spogląda na niego, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, skomentować jakoś jego zachowanie, ale nie mówi nic.

W środku nocy budzi się, kiedy czuje, jak ktoś odkrywa kołdrę i wsuwa się za nim do łóżka.

— Nie wiem co zrobić — szepcze w jego kark Harry i obejmuje go ramieniem. Serce Rona wali jak oszalałe.

— A co chcesz robić? — pyta cicho, ochrypniętym głosem, bo nagle zaschło mu w gardle.

— Nie wiem co zrobić z tobą i Ginny — poprawia się Harry, a Ron przytula policzek bardziej w poduszkę.

— Pierwszy cię zobaczyłem? — rzuca, starając się brzmieć żartobliwie. Czuje uśmiech Harry’ego na karku, więc może trochę mu się udało.

— Nie wiem — powtarza Harry, ale przytula się mocniej do jego pleców i zaciska dłoń na jego nadgarstku, jakby bał się, że Ron zniknie.

Wczesnym popołudniem następnego dnia Ron budzi się sam. Schodzi do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie znajduje Hermionę, która podsuwa mu talerz z kanapkami i mówi, że jego rodzina wróciła do domu, aby przygotować się do pochówku. Ginny porozmawiała z Harrym i pojechała razem z nimi. Nadzieja zaczyna tlić się mocniej w piersi Rona.

Po jedzeniu zostają wciągnięci w wir roboty, pomagając skrzatom i ochotnikom sprzątać zamek. Ron widzi się z Harrym dopiero na późnej kolacji i jego serce bije coraz szybciej. W końcu Harry siada obok niego i nieśmiało całuje go w policzek, a Ron wie, że uśmiecha się jak dureń i jest cały czerwony. Harry ściska krótko jego dłoń i zaczyna jeść, ale również się uśmiecha, kiedy Ron zahacza swoją kostkę o jego.

Przyszłość nie rysuje się już tak niewyraźnie, jak wcześniej.

**Author's Note:**

> [tweet z fikiem](https://twitter.com/kas_delafere/status/1207749914073153536) do rtowania
> 
> twitter: [kas_delafere](https://twitter.com/kas_delafere)  
> tumblr: [janekburza](https://janekburza.tumblr.com)


End file.
